


i've got you, and you've got me

by ohmygodfoxtrot



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodfoxtrot/pseuds/ohmygodfoxtrot
Summary: for labelleizzy, who's day has been shitty





	i've got you, and you've got me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaBelleIzzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleIzzy/gifts).



    He’s done it.

    He’s graduated, and he’s got his degree, and he’s got an internship lined up, and he can’t wait to get on with the rest of his life. 

    And he’s got Jack. Oh, lordy, how could he forget Jack?

    Jack who is currently waving at him from across the quad, waiting by the lake. Bitty has been saying his goodbyes to his parents, and now, he turns and heads over to him.

    “Hey, you.”

    “Hey.”

    Jack smiles down at him, and Bitty knows he’s in love.

    “Ready to go get your stuff?”

    “Oh, god, I don’t know, once it’s out of there, it’s really over, you know? Don’t get me wrong, I am so glad to be moving in with you, but… I’m gonna miss this place.”

    “I know. But sometimes moving on is what’s best.”

    Bitty sighs “I know. Come on, let’s go.”

    They walk silently over to the Haus, and it’s comfortable, relaxed. They finally get there, and Jack’s car is sitting out front, waiting to be loaded and driven back to Providence. They head up to Bitty’s room, carrying the boxes downstairs, all neatly labeled and ready.

    Eventually, they’re all in the car, and Bitty is left staring at his empty room, the only hint he’d ever lived there Senor Bun on the bed. It’s bittersweet.

    Suddenly Jack’s arms are wrapped around him from behind, and he’s talking. “Do you remember when I found you in this Haus two years ago?”

    “How could I forget?”

    “I think sometimes about what would have happened if I hadn’t done that, come running back for you, and you know what?”

    “What?”

    “I like life a lot more with you by my side.”

    Bitty laughs, turning around and kissing Jack. It’s soft, and when Bitty pulls away, he laughs again.

    “Mister Zimmermann, we have a dinner to get to.”

    “Someday I hope I’m not the only Mr. Zimmermann.”

    Bitty stares up at Jack. “You’re not allowed to just say stuff like that.”

    “Why not?”

    “Because… because…”

    “You’re moving in with me, Bitty. I think we’re at the point where I can say that I hope to spend the rest of my life with you.”

    Bitty kisses Jack again.

    He hopes they get the rest of their lives together, too.


End file.
